Alemania
Alemania (Germany en el doblaje Inglés, ドイツ Doitsu en el doblaje japonés) '''es un país de Europa central y uno de los personajes prinicpales de Country Stories Apariencia Tiene la piel semi-pálida, cabello castaño claro peinado en dos secciones y ojos azul claro. Ropa casual Invierno Usa una playera polo con el cuello de color rojo, sobre ésta usa una chamarra color café con su bandera plasmada en uno de sus bolsillos, usa pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Verano '''TBA Personalidad Alemania es, al igual que Francia, un niño de 5 años, Alemania es dulce, caritativo, cariñoso y comprensivo, así como reservado; siendo esta la única característica que continúa estando desde antes de renacer. Mucha gente menciona que su mirada emite una especie de melancolía y dulzura. Su frase gancho es "¡Mi pasado no es hoy!" su frase es uno de los pocos momentos en los que su rostro demuestra verdadera confianza. Relaciones Francia: Antes de que su antiguo yo se suicidara, la primera muestra de amor que tuvo Alemania fue por Francia, tras su reunificación, Alemania invitó a Francia a salir y tras unas cuantas citas, Alemania le pidió a Francia estar con él, Francia aceptó de inmediato y ahora son una pareja verdadera y pura Reino Unido: Niñero Cuidador de Francia y él, aunque fue su mayor enemigo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzó a conocerlo mejor como Alemania Occidental y ahora es su mayor admiración, RU se dió cuenta de su purificación al aceptar el Brexit, por esta razón tiene cierto remordimiento de que pasara. Hungría: Hungría fue quien más sufrió a manos de Alemania, sin embargo, Hungría es quien menos rencor le tiene, siendo éste casi nulo, Hungría siempre le cuenta lo que siente por su hermano. Japón: Todos temían que ellos se conocieran de nuevo, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ambos ahora velando por la paz, son grandes amigos y están en perfecta sincronía. México: México es uno de los mejores amigos de Alemania, y considera a México como un consejero Sobre su personaje * Su color principal es el Carmesí * Su nombre humano es Lukas Klein, que significa "Pequeño originario de Lucania" en español. * Su primera aparición fue en el Capítulo 1 Canciones A lo largo de toda la historia, Alemania presenta las siguientes canciones Originales * Blue Sky, Flowing Dreams * Love Lesson * Tears Full of Regret * Space is Right Here * Who I Aim to Be Cover * So Beautiful Story * I Want it All (Con Italia y Japón) * Daughter of Evil "Hijo del Mal" * It's On (Con Italia, Japón, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia) * If Only * Can I Have this Dance? (Con Francia) * My Past is not Today Curiosidades * Al igual que Japón, tiende a pasar tiempo en el condominio Internado de América y Oceanía la mayor parte del tiempo * Su gesto corporal usual es tener una mano en forma de puño cerca de su barbilla. *Es desconocido por qué antes le llamaba "Väter" a Prusia, mientras que ahora le llama "Papa" Categoría:País Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Principal Categoría:Europa Categoría:Personaje T1